Christmas with the Bat Family
by RiverFawn
Summary: Nightwing/Dick Grayson is alone in his apartment the day before Christmas Eve...when suddenly, Bruce, Steph, Tim, Damian, Babs and Jason show up at his door to take him home for Christmas! Laugh at all their Christmas antics, squeal over the bonding and cuteness and fangirl over Dick's awesomeness as a big brother! Get ready to have a holly jolly Christmas with the Waynes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's RiverFawn, and this is my new story, Christmas with the Bat Family! This starts out as a bit of angst, but then swerves into family and humour! Get ready for a lot of laughs! **

**And I know Dick speaks Romani, but there is no Romani on Google Translate, so let's just make him Romanian for this story, hmm?**

**The song Dick is singing is an actual Romanian Christmas carol. Not that I would know...but I found it on this traditional Romanian Christmas carol website.**

**Dick is 26.**

In a gloomy, dank apartment in Blüdhaven, a handsome black-haired, blue-eyed young man lit a candle on his table. Placing more candles around his apartment, he began to sing in his native tongue, a Christmas carol that his mother had taught him when he was young.

"Marire-ntru cele-nalte," he lit another candle. "Toate stele sa salte." Another candle. "Salte cerul si pamantul," another candle dimly lit up the table. "Si sa laude cuvantul."

He set the lighter down and watched the tiny candlelight flickering on the cheap plastic table. "Intru cei de sus marire, si pe pamant paciuire. La toti oamenii sa fie, de acum pana-n vecie." The song soon faded into soft humming, and the young man went to heat the canned vegetables he had managed to buy with a portion of his tiny salary.

This young man was Dick Grayson, son of the famous billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Blüdhaven cop by day, masked vigilante Nightwing by night. Friends with the entire Justice League, who had known his identity since he was a mere child, acquainted with the Titans, current leader of the entire Young Justice League, siblings with Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Blackbat and Red Hood, love interest of Oracle and son of Batman.

So why was he not in a luxurious manor? Why was he not laughing with friends? Why was he spending the day before _Christmas_ _Eve_...alone?

Had they all forgotten him? Had they abandoned him in the merriest time of year? Had they tossed him aside like an crippled police dog, an animal that had served its purpose and was now useless?

To be honest, he didn't know himself.

As he waited for the microwave to sufficiently heat up his rather inadequate 'meal', the doorbell rang, a reedy, screeching sound that had him wincing. Was it the landlord, ready to bellow at him again? Or perhaps his sergeant, wanting him to pull an all-nighter only two days before Christmas for a dreadfully difficult case?

He opened the creaky door hesitantly to reveal the best early Christmas present he had ever gotten.

Standing there was his whole family, the Bats unmasked. There was Bruce and Tim and Damian and Stephanie and Babs and -oh look! Even Jason came!

Dick let go of the rusty doorknob, complete and utter shock in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Dick!" Tim chirped, embracing his eldest brother.

The latter dazedly hugged back, eyes on his adopted father. "Bruce? Wha-

"You're not going to spend Christmas alone in this godforsaken place, Dick."

"Yeah, Dickie-bird. The place looks like a dump. You got any beer in here?"

Dick blinked away tears. "You mean- you guys came all the way out here- for me?"

"Of course," replied a soft, feminine voice that he'd been wanting to hear for so long.

"Babs?" he half-whispered, reaching towards the sound.

A beautiful woman with glossy red hair was wheeled to the the front of the crowd. "Who else?"

This time, the tears slid onto his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away. "I've missed you all so much."

"Don't get all sentimental on us now, Dickie-bird," Jason's rough voice cut through the moment. "And you never answered my question. DO YOU HAVE ANY BEER?"

Dick gave a watery laugh. "Sorry, Jay-bird. No beer. I didn't prepare anything for you either. I do have some vegetables!" He headed to the kitchen and the others, shaking the snow off of their thick, furry winter jackets and boots, pursued him.

Dick took out a can of mixed vegetables from the microwave and poured it into a bowl, setting it on the table. "Here."

Damian grabbed the empty can and observed it from every side. "What? What is this? Vegetables...in a can? How curious."

"Ooh, ooh, lemme see!" Tim wrenched the can from Damian's grip. "Ohh. That's so cool!"

There was a clamour for the can between Tim and Damian, and eventually, Dick just plucked the can from the scrabble, tossing it in the trash can and rolling his eyes. "Alright, that's enough. Do you two fight over everything? How interesting can a can of veggies be?" He turned to the table for agreement only to find the rest of his family huddled around the bowl of vegetables.

"So, who's going to try it first?" Bruce queried, looking around the table as Damian and Tim arrived.

There was silence until Jason spoke up. "I will."

His family gasped. "Oh, Jason, you're so brave!" Stephanie cried, clasping her hands together in admiration.

Jason reached for the bowl, picked up a handful of veggies...and stuffed them in everyone's faces (including himself).

"Blegh!" Tim spit it in the nearest trash can.

Damian grimaced but continued chewing.

Stephanie gagged and rushed to the bathroom.

Babs made a face.

Bruce's expression remained expressionless and stoic.

And Jason licked his lips.

"It tastes like burnt toadstools!" Tim wailed, burying his face in Dick's chest.

Stephanie came back from the bathroom and buried her face in Dick's arm.

Babs pulled out mints.

Bruce was still...expressionless and stoic...and still chewing.

Damian tapped Dick's shoulder and made a gesture, demanding to be lifted up. With a soft smile, Dick lifted up the eleven year old with the arm that was not occupied by Stephanie. "And why you do want a hug?" he murmured into his former protégé's soft hair.

"I missed you," was the mumbled reply.

"I missed you too," Dick whispered, kissing the top of his head.

The moment was again broken by Jason, who let out a loud burp. "Hey, this is pretty good. Can I finish it?"

Dick shrugged, being careful not to drop the child in his arms. "Of course. I'm sure the others don't care."

Bruce finally swallowed what he was chewing. "And you eat this for dinner...every day?"

"More or less," Dick affirmed sheepishly.

"You look skinny, sleep-deprived and malnourished."

"Um...hehe."

"Let's take you home, son."

Dick still lingered doubtfully. "My boss might want me to work..."

"During Christmas? Are they insane?"

"Actually, a lot of jobs have their employees working through Christmas."

"Well, not you. I'll call your boss. Let's go."

"Alright." Dick shifted Damian to a more comfortable position and nudged the others off. "Okay, buddy. You comfy?"

"Mhmm."

"Then let's go!"

"Whurt! Er shtirl harfta fshsh mer vegish!"

"Jason, don't talk with your mouth full," Dick and Bruce reprimanded in unison.

Jason swallowed. "I said, wait! I still have to finish my veggies!"

Bruce sighed. "You can eat them in the car."

"Okay then. Wait! I gotta get my stuff!" With the hand that wasn't holding Damian, Dick picked up a suitcase that was lying near the door.

Babs raised an eyebrow, amused. "You knew we were coming?"

"Nah, I carry this back and forth to Mount Justice. Hey, Tim, mind getting my other suitcase for me? It's in my bedroom."

"Sure." Tim went in and came out lugging a giant suitcase behind him that was at least as tall as Bruce. "Oh my goodness, Dick, what've you got in there?"

"Presents for the Justice League, Teen Titans, Young Justice, my civilian friends and you guys," was the answer.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Of course. Steph, mind helping me bring this?"

"Oh, and you probably noticed that the elevator's broken."

Tim and Stephanie groaned.

"Hey, all those people that you mentioned, there should be about a hundred. And each gift is about ten bucks. So you eat a can of grossness for dinner but you spend a thousand dollars on Christmas presents?"

"Uhh..."

Babs sighed. "Alright babe, when we get to the manor, I'm stuffing you with pie, steak and lasagna!"

Dick sighed. "Oh dear."

**So, what'd you think? Next chapter should be up in a week. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter for Christmas with the Bat Family...four days late!**

**In my defense, it was Thanksgiving...(blinks innocently)**

**Anyways! One CRUCIAL fact I forgot to mention! I will be adding one more chapter for every week before Christmas, so there'll be twelve chapters at the end, one for every day of Christmas! Lovely, isn't it?**

**By the way, I'm making this an AU where Dick is twenty-three, just because.**

**I don't own anything.**

Dick blinked as they drove into Gotham, feeling quite nostalgic. The big pine he had fought at for his first mission as Batman was still somehow standing. The bench he had sat on with Raya was weather-beaten, but still there. And so was the memorial for the Flying Graysons.

"We're here." Bruce's gruff but warm voice broke Dick out of his reverie.

"Hey, Alfie!"

"Master Richard, what a pleasant surprise! And just before Christmas Eve, too." The loyal butler could barely contain his delight at his second charge's return.

"I brought you gifts, too, Alfie!"

"Well, I can't say it was necessary, but thank you. Did you eat well?" Alfred's genuine concern shone through in a simple question.

"Yea-

"NO," his family chorused, drowning out Dick's protest. Barbara glared at him. "You did _not_ eat well. You call a can of cold, chewy, possibly poisonous veggies eating well?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Babs, I'm pretty sure nobody would bother to slip poison inside a can of microwave vegetables. And actually, compared to people in third-world countries-

"No, don't you start, Richard Grayson," Stephanie cut in. "We are going to stuff you!" Tim nodded emphatically.

Dick groaned. "Dami, save me from the psychotic people!"

Damian shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I shall stuff you as well."

Dick gasped dramatically. "You've become one of them!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Come on. Up to bed, guys."

Dick pouted. "I'm twenty-three, Bruce."

"And you act like you did fourteen years ago. So up to bed, _all_ of you."

The Batkids laughed, rushing up the stairs (except for Jason, who sauntered up, drunkenly singing about veggies in a can) and into the bathrooms.

Twenty minutes later...

Dick hummed, feeling refreshed and lazy after his hot shower. His eyes were half-closed already_. Man, that was nice...well, I'm screwed if my sergeant calls me. But strangely, I really don't care._

Upon entering his room, though, Dick gasped, completely alert. "What the..."

There was a _massive_ bed in his room. Absolutely colossal. Like three king-sized beds stuck together.

Bruce stood awkwardly behind him in the doorway. "This bed was put here especially for when you came back."

"Why?" Dick questioned, not taking his eyes off of the bed.

"Can I, um, sleep in your bed tonight?" Tim, dressed in soft blue pyjamas and hugging a Nightwing kitty plushie, shyly murmured.

"Could...could I as well?" muttered Damian softly, dressed in silky navy pyjamas and also hugging a Nightwing plushie.

"That's why," Bruce replied. "Damian and Tim don't want to sleep close together, so..."

"Is that...a kitty Nightwing?" Dick observed his young brothers' animals, amused.

"Catwoman made them," Bruce explained. "All of the kids wanted one." On cue, Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara and Jason stuck their heads out of their bedroom doors and waved Nightwing kitty plushies at Dick.

"Jason...why does yours have bullet holes in them?"

"Uhh..." Jason hid his gun behind his back.

"I told you, no guns in the house. If you want to play with your guns, go outside. Guns are an _outside_ toy, JayJay." Dick spoke sternly, as if reprimanding a small child.

Jason pouted. "Kaykay."

Bruce highly suspected that Jason was high on the veggies.

"Anyways, bedtime." Bruce waved a hand, dismissing his kids and headed to his own room.

Dick grinned and helped Tim up onto the bed, Damian already tucked in on Dick's right. After everybody was sufficiently comfortable, Dick sighed, satisfied. "Now, what lullaby should I sing for you?"

"Fireflies by Owl City!" Tim chirped up.

Damian snorted. "No Hairy Monster theme song this time?"

"It was _Harry_ _Potter_, Demon Spawn. And it's called Hedwig's theme." Tim glared at his successor to the Robin throne.

"Alright, you two, settle down," Dick soothed, pulling his brothers closer and sitting up slightly.

"Veggies, veggies, can, can, veggie can, veggie can-

"SHUT UP, JASON!" Barbara's yell came from down the hallway.

Dick rolled his eyes and sat up. "Okay, then. Close your eyes." The younger boys obeyed and Dick began to sing softly.

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep.

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere.

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep.

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes.

I got misty eyes when they said farewell.

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and kept them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep.

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep," Dick finished, smiling at Tim, who was asleep beside him, clinging to his arm. Hearing the loud snores of Jason and the slow breathing of the others, he lay down and was about to close his eyes when...

"Do you l-love me?"

Sitting up again, Dick pulled Damian onto his lap. "Of course I do, Dami. I told you all the time."

"I-I only thought...since you left...that you didn't love me anymore." Over the time that he'd been with Dick, Damian had grown to think of Dick as a mother-figure.

Okay, yeah, that sounds a little messed.

But seriously, he did. Bruce taught Damian how to stab a knife into someone without hitting anything vital (which was kinda like sports...I guess), how to tell who was going to win in a battle (which was like...watching sports?) and altogether being an okay father.

Dick taught Damian how to make jelly donuts whenever Alfred was out (the butler refused to make such unhealthy snacks), how to show emotion and how to love.

And since Talia was not a sufficient mother, Dick took her place.

"Here, I'll sing you another song so that you can fall asleep." Dick shifted. "Ready?"

"Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time.

Unconditional, unconditionally.

I will love you, unconditionally.

There is no fear now,

Let go and just be free.

I will love you, unconditionally.

Come just as you are to me,

Don't need apologies.

Know that you are unworthy.

I'll take your bad days with your good,

Walk through this storm I would.

I'll do it all because I love you, I love you.

Unconditional, unconditionally.

I will love you, unconditionally.

There is no fear now,

Let go and just be free.

I will love you, unconditionally."

Dick grinned at his brother, softly snoring in his arms. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

Down the hall, Bruce smiled softly and proudly. His eldest had grown up.


	3. Parodies

**Uhh...I forgot to write last week's chapter.**

**Sorry!**

**Christmas Carol Parodies**

"Good morning!" Dick strolled merrily into the kitchen.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee. "What? No backflipping off of the banister today?"

"Nah. I'm too lazy."

"Where're Damian and Tim?"

There was a chorus of inhuman yowls from upstairs.

"There," the Batfamily sighed in unison.

Tim scampered into the kitchen, hair tangled and eyes wild. "When I woke up, _he_ was trying to secretly kill me in my sleep!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Drake! _You_ were attempting to murder _me_!"

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. Batmobile lost a wheel and the Riddler got away, hey!" Stephanie attempted to lighten the mood and distract Damian and Tim.

Alas, her plan backfired and the entire Batfamily (including Alfred) turned to stare at her.

"Bruce Wayne, the epic Batman, had a really creepy cape," Dick saved Stephanie quickly.

Tim caught on. "And if you ever touched it, you'd be lucky to escape."

"All of the other heroes, used to shrink away in fear." Dick was obviously enjoying this.

"Except for his little Robins, who would roll their eyes and jeer."

"Then, one foggy Christmas Eve, Bruce had too many drinks."

"When he was asleep, his Robins-

"Dyed the cape bright pink, oh!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Sometimes, even he was amazed by the silent communication of the Batkids.

Wait...cape dyed bright pink?

Bruce's kids burst into nervous laughter.

"Uh..."

Alfred was grinning- grinning?- amusedly. "Sir, I believe you will need to wear your old cape."

Bruce glared affectionately (only Bruce can pull that off) at his eldest. "First night back and you're already causing trouble."

Dick feigned innocence. "Hey, at least I'm not as bad as Tim on his first day back from the Titans."

Everyone groaned.

"My eyes are ruined forever," Jason muttered.

"And that's why you never give Tim sugar," Stephanie sighed.

"What_ever_," Tim huffed, crossing his arms.

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Why, Drake, I always knew that you were secretly an adolescent female. Of course, it was quite obvious."

"Why you little..." Tim started.

"I'm dreaming of a quiet Christmas," sang Stephanie passionately.

"When Tim and Damian won't fight," Dick caroled, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Where Bruce isn't working-"

"And villains aren't lurking-"

"And the Batcave is actually bright," Dick and Stephanie harmonized.

The two enthusiastic members of the Batfamily sent each other smirks, and then burst into song once more, this time to the tune of Winter Wonderland.

"Sirens wail, are you listenin'?"

"Killer Croc's footprints glistenin'."

"A real epic sight, we'll catch 'em tonight,"

"Fighting in the winter Gotham streets."

"Gone away are the spared guys,"

"Here to stay are the snared guys."

"They scream in fright,"

"We're happy tonight,"

"Fighting in the winter Gotham streets."

"On the rooftops we can use our grapples,"

"And pretend that we're not vigilant...es." Stephanie slipped in the extra syllable.

"They'll say, 'Will you kill us,' we'll say no man*,"

"We'll send them screaming back to ma and pa!"

"Later on, we'll conspire,"

"As we put out a fire,"

"To humiliate Flash,"

"As we're covered in ash,"

"Fighting,"

"In the winter,"

"Gotham streeeeeeeets!" Dick, Tim, Stephanie and Jason belted out the ending.

Cass, Bruce and Damian stared at the four Bats like they were insane. Which they were.

Bruce was the first one to leave. And then Cassandra.

Damian shook his head and walked out.

"So!" Dick put an arm around his siblings' shoulders. "Wanna make a parody of the Christmas Song?"

"You mean the one about chestnuts roasting on an open fire?"

"Yep!"

"People roasting on an open fire-"

"NO, Jason."

"Fine, fine."

***That's from the original Winter Wonderland, and it's supposed to rhyme with snowman. But grapples is really hard to rhyme with, especially for something related to Batman!**

**I own these parodies. No, not really. But don't use them, please!**

**Tim- Jerk!**

**Am not!**

**Tim- Are too!**

**Well, I spent an hour on these parodies!**

**Tim- Stupid, selfish RiverFawn!**

***Pouts* Sorry!**


End file.
